


Hell, it's about Time

by Allyrion



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Kerrigan, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Nova - Freeform, Oral Sex, Smut, StarCraft - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, blowjob, f/f - Freeform, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyrion/pseuds/Allyrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set between Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm, before Kerrigan is re-infested. Both she and Nova reward Raynor for his enduring loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jim Raynor sat in the captain's cabin of the Hyperion, pouring over a star map as a cup of coffee steamed into the air beside him.

Many thoughts filled the man of Koprulu Sector's hero, or villain, depending on who you asked. At the forefront was the plight of his crew, and the political situations he had become embroiled in. Still vivid were regrets over Tychus Findlay, the friend that he had been forced to kill.

He had done it for a reason though. That same reason was lounging languidly on the bed behind him, having just completed a workout and spending a small quiet moment with the man she loved. Fate and circumstance would allow them this small respite, at least.

Sarah Kerrigan still retained a great deal of her martial instincts; even her time as the Zerg Queen of Blades had not dulled them. She was lying on the bed reading a datapad in her form-fitting Ghost suit that made Raynor's heart skip a beat. Lights blinked up and down her curves, the swell of breasts, the form of thigh. Her exercise had given her a glow that enhanced an already substantial natural beauty, but even at the sight, he still had some deepset reservations.

Even now, deinfested by the Xel'Naga artifact, she was different from the woman Raynor had first seen on Antiga Prime and fallen in love with. Gone was the playfulness of youth, and in its place was a burning sense of vengeance that worried Raynor more than anyone could know.

Despite that, she was still the woman he loved, for good or ill. Raynor did not give his heart easily, and was loyal to a fault. He had sacrificed much for it, Tychus being only the latest part. The loss of Fenix, his truest friend among the Protoss, and the countless other lives Kerrigan had taken as the Queen of Blades had angered him into a vow of promised vengeance.

He had broken that oath and made his peace with it, but he could not completely forget. The woman stretched out on the bed was a new person. Not the Sarah Kerrigan he had first met, nor the villainous Queen of Blades. Something different than both, and yet enough to capture his heart.

Kerrigan hit a button on her datapad, then set it down, moving to the doorway behind Raynor. He felt the air displace as her proximity opened the door to the cold, metallic corridors of the Behemoth-class Battlecruiser. He thought he felt something else too, but shrugged it off as Sarah put her arms around him from behind. "What are you looking at, Jim?"

"Star maps. Thinking of our next move. Mengsk is still out there, and he has to be stopped."

Her eyes tightened at the mention of the man who had betrayed her. "Time enough for that soon. And he'll be more than stopped, mark my words. But you seem to have forgotten something."

"What's that, darlin'," Raynor said, sighing contentedly as Sarah began to massage his shoulders.

"It's August 20th. Your birthday."

Raynor chucked. "I hadn't remembered. Too many other things to do. More important things."

Sarah pulled his head to the side, away from the map, and kissed him. It was a long and deep kiss, and by the end they were both slightly breathless. "I don't agree at all. I think we should celebrate."

Jim gave her a wry grin. "Like we celebrated when I first brought you back here?"

He still remembered that wonderful night of passion. So did Sarah. Both had been separated for so long, the two lost loves finally reunited. To meet again after such uncertainty, to still be so devoted to each other after all that time. Kerrigan remembered the amazing feel of Jim's penis inside her, her body rocking up and down on his length as she looked deeply into his eyes. Jim had cried out her name and began shoot his load deep into her welcoming pussy. Kerrigan had desiringly moved up and down Raynor's spurting dick, looking down at her own cunt milking his pulsating cock for every drop he had.

"Better I think."

"Hard to imagine. You felt amazing that day."

"Well...this will be a little different. You see, Jim, you have been an amazing man to me. And the opportunity has come to reward you."

Jim looked at her questioningly. "How so?"

Sarah shifted her eyes to the bedside. Jim looked over at the same location and saw a faint shimmer in the air. A shimmer he had seen before, of a personal cloak.

"Who are you?" Jim said to the intruder, breaking Sarah's hold on him and looking at the blurry shape. "Sarah, who is..."

There came a shimmer. Not the red of the Spectre cloak he had seen on Tosh, but the blue of Terran ghost equipment. Another Ghost? Jim wondered to himself, as a lithe female form materialized before him. For once, she was without her rifle and goggles as Jim had seen her before, but he recognized her instantly. The cold green eyes, the blonde hair. "Nova!" He grabbed for his pistol.

"No Jim!" Kerrigan's hand knocked his own away from his draw as Nova stood there, unmoving. There was something different about her, Raynor judged. Her eyes were not as cold as he remembered, nor was she...as driven, business-like as he had recalled. And she was also weaponless, most importantly. Sarah spoke up quickly again. "I brought her here-"

"What?!" Raynor was confused as he looked back to Sarah. "Are you crazy? She's a Dominion Assassin who I royally pissed off only a couple months ago."

"Choosing Tosh was the right decision," November Terra spoke as her first words. "You know how Ghosts are, Jim. I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

"Yeah, I know your heads are hardwired." Jim knew all about the Ghosts and their training from personal experience. "Sarah, we can't trust..."

"Once, yes. But you see..." Nova looked to Kerrigan.

"Nova came after me after Char," Sarah said. Her eyes flicked over to Nova. "We fought, but I won. She kept trying to kill me till the end, but I felt for her. I...know what it's like to do horrible things...when you're not yourself."

"I'm not sure what I did," Sarah looked back at Jim. "Somehow, I managed to break through her memory wipe. It was risky. I didn't know what I was doing, or the new extent of my powers...but it was the only thing I could do...to stop her without killing her."

Jim looked at Nova uncertainly. "I still can't trust you, Nova. Mengsk's best assassin...?"

"You can now, Jim. Let me prove it to you." Nova moved forward. "I always thought you were dashingly handsome you know. The brave renegade of the sector."

She reached out a hand to Jim and stroked one of his arms, lightly, teasingly, promisingly. Jim knew Nova was trouble, but the element of danger, Kerrigan's earlier form, and the memory of their first return coupling had inflamed his desires. Jim looked at Kerrigan, and saw something new in her eyes. Not the vengeance-filled green that had worried him so much, but the playfulness that reminded him of their first meeting.

"Time for your best birthday ever," Sarah Kerrigan said, putting her arms around him to kiss him once more.

Jim was still full of doubts of Nova, but two female Ghosts were standing near him, two beautiful women. His resolve was crumbling. His mouth locked onto Kerrigan's, and he could feel Nova descending as she reached her hand down towards his trousers. A zipper down, a deft tug, and Nova gripped his rapidly hardening erection, exposing it to the air.

Sarah broke their second kiss and hit the door control, locking it. As she did, Jim felt Nova's head moving towards his crotch. The escalation of the meeting was exhilarating and mind numbing. Raynor could only look down at the sight of the blonde head, his earlier misgivings completely forgotten. Nova held Jim's cock steady and looked into his eyes, then slowly opened her mouth.

Jim threw his head back in pleasure and then looked down at the sight of November Terra slowly descending down the length of his dick. The sensation was amazing, the sight equally enrapturing. Her blonde hair framing her face fell to rest on his pelvis, but Raynor could see the top of her head sliding downwards and downwards. His penis was wonderfully trapped in a wet, moist interior.

Sarah had returned. For a moment, she paused, contemplating the sight of Nova sucking the dick of the man she loved more than anything. Then she reached one hand forward to the front of her Ghost suit and the zipper there. Raynor opened his eyes, dizzy from the pleasure of Nova's blowjob, to see Sarah Kerrigan opening her suit for him. Slowly, teasingly, she revealed the cleft between her breasts, then shrugged the shoulders off, leaving her bare from the waist up. Kerrigan's breasts were not large, but larger than one might've expected from an athletic military operative. Her nipples were already hard from the sight in front of her, and as she slid the suit further downwards, she reached a hand toward her crotch, signifying her own growing lust.

Kerrigan's suit had descended lower by now and reached her pubes, a neatly trimmed patch of red that Jim had been relieved to see, after the sight of her hair. It only took a moment longer for Kerrigan to pull the suit off completely, standing full frontally naked before him. Jim basked in her beauty once again, the glories of Sarah's nude form, but Nova had seemingly not noticed. Instead, she had reached the end of Jim's dick, sucking harder and harder, her cheeks dimpling as she did so.

Nova drew back to his tip and prepared to descend again on Jim. But now Kerrigan was descending herself, her green eyes shining wickedly at the sight as she glanced at Jim's moist cock, coated in Nova's saliva and precum. Gently, she pulled Nova off of Jim's dick, and Nova unresistingly stood away from the two, her hand moving to her own zipper. Sarah moved towards to take Nova's place, looking thoughtfully at the penis as it stood there rock hard into the empty air.

As Nova freed her smaller, but delightfully perky breasts from the confines of her form-fitting Ghost suit, Sarah brought her own lips into contact with Jim's dick tip. A bead of precum had formed there in the lull, and Sarah looked at it, then blew a stream of air onto his dick. The cooling sensation of air on moisture made Jim shudder. Sarah smiled as she looked up at the man she loved and then parted her lips to suck at the tip of Jim Raynor's dick.

Jim moaned as Sarah flicked her tongue over his slit, tasting his precum as she opened her mouth wider to swallow more. She did not do it slowly, for perhaps she thought Nova had completed the initiation. Instead, she descended faster than her fellow Ghost, reaching the bottom of Jim's dick in no time. Jim looked down to see his cock now completely engulfed in the inviting mouth of Sarah Kerrigan.

Above, Nova had fully stripped out of her suit. A triangle of blonde hair covered the junction between her thighs. Her lithe female form, athletic and without mark despite her service, was wonderful to behold in its own right. Nova's fine round ass, free from its tight confines in the Ghost suit, was visible even from the front. Only Raynor still had clothes on, a single fortuitous man surrounded by a lusty pair of the most beautiful women in the Koprulu sector.

Kerrigan began to pick up the pace. Being older than Nova, her cock-sucking skills were slightly more refined. She flicked all along Jim's penis with her tongue, and the soft sounds of her sucking and slurping filled the cabin. Nova made to join her, but Kerrigan was not giving up her man's dick. Instead, Nova reached over to Kerrigan's nipples and tugged on them both, eliciting a cry from her that was muffled by the dick in her mouth.

Nova began to cup both of Sarah's breasts from the side, as Jim's chair continued to rock from the ministrations of the blowjob. Sarah descended one more time on Jim, applying a torutous amount of suction, before sliding off. She looked at Nova on the side, the blonde Ghost's hands still awkwardly gripping the redhead's breasts. "You can do better than that, surely."

"Then let me," Nova said huskily. She slid onto the floor on her back. Her breasts protruded impressively from her chest, nipples hard as diamonds. Obviously, she was as turned on as Kerrigan was. Nova lay there docily as Kerrigan shifted, spreading her legs wide. Slowly, she descended onto the beautiful blonde face below her, green eyes looking into green eyes with torturous anticipation.

Kerrigan's outer folds found Nova's outstretched tongue, as the younger blonde could not resist the extension. Sarah gave a soft moan at the sensation of November Terra's tongue flicking at her cunt, and she went down further. Nova locked her lips on Kerrigan's nether petals and began to suck, a soft squelching sound emerging into the cabin as she did so.

The sensations for Sarah were unbelievable. A man may play at cunnilingus, but a woman truly knew how to give it. Nova was full of youthful lustful vigour, flicking her tongue, sucking, blowing, and occasionally inserting a finger. The pleasure rolled through Sarah's body. Every so often her head would be thrown back as Nova flicked at her clit, looking to see Nova's shining face and blonde hair rustling between her legs. Unable to resist herself, Sarah began to rock back and forth on the other blonde Ghost's face.

The sight was naturally amazing for Jim Raynor, watching these two beautiful women who had blown him going at each other. He could feel a throbbing as he looked at Sarah's closed eyes and down at Nova's tireless efforts as her tongue flicked into and over Kerrigan again and again.

Sarah's eyes came open and she met eyes with Jim. "See," she said, panting between Nova's luscious licks. "Not a bad birthday huh?"

"Not at all, darlin'."

Sarah smiled at that, then her mouth descended once more on Jim's dick. The saliva had dried slightly, cooling off, but now Kerrigan's hot mouth caused a wonderful temperature shift. Sarah Kerrigan continued to suck Raynor's dick, her mouth descending up and down, as below her Nova Terra unceasingly licked at her pussy.

Jim had better control than most, Sarah knew, and he would know to make this opportunity count. So perhaps it was not a surprise that Sarah was the first to come. Her mouth filled with a solid cock, her pussy stimulated by the beautiful blonde woman below her, she was in heaven. She slid her mouth off Jim long enough to announce "I'm so close..."

Sarah had thought Nova had been licking at full speed already. She thought wrong. Nova suddenly doubled her tempo, putting her middle finger into Sarah's pussy and inserting her tongue as far as it would go. Her clit, previously avoided to extend the experience, soon found itself under vigorous assault from Nova's hot tongue.

The sensation was too much for Sarah. She glanced downwards at Nova's bright welcoming eyes and ferocious pace, and then at Jim, and came with a force she had never known before. Her cry was one of uninhibited ecstasy, filling the cabin. A rush of her juices flooded out into Nova's mouth, who received it all with no complaint but a soft moan of pleasure. Nova sucked up every drop of Kerrigan's juices as the redheaded Ghost went wild above, her body convulsing, her eyes rolling. Her leg muscles braced on Nova's face gave out, smashing her pussy even further onto Nova's mouth as the young blonde Ghost sucked, licked and fingered, eyes closed in rapture at the taste of Sarah Kerrigan.

The sight almost made Jim cum himself as he watched his lover reach her heights of orgasm, but he maintained control. He leaned forward to hold Sarah as her body finally seemed to give out at the pleasure. Nova slowed but did not entirely stop her efforts as Kerrigan slowly returned to normal. Kerrigan put both hands on either side of Nova's head, pulling it in for one last lick. Then she stroked back both sides of blonde hair delicately, lovingly, and slowly lifted her vagina from her perch on the blonde Ghost's mouth.

Nova smiled up at Kerrigan, her mouth and its vicinity covered in a sheen of moist juices. She flicked her tongue around at the residue with relish. "You taste good, Sarah."

"That was amazing, Nova," said Sarah breathlessly. "I can't thank you-"

"Nothing I could ever do for you would be enough." Nova sat up, her hand wiping at Sarah's juices stll clinging around her mouth. "But we seem to have forgotten about the birthday boy, Sarah."

Sarah looked at Jim, exhaustively, yet hungrily. "No. I would never forget him.."

She directed Jim to lie down on the floor, his cock standing straight into the air. Then Kerrigan directed Nova over to it. Nova darted down to gave Jim a quick suck for old time's sake, but that was not what Sarah wanted. "Time for you to feel what I did, Nova."

Sarah directed Nova so her legs were splayed over Jim's dick, vagina held in place just over it, her thin lithe form glistening and those small perky breasts jutting outward. Jim looked to see that wonderful Nova ass again as Kerrigan reached a hand to grip the base of Jim's dick and spoke to her fellow Ghost. "I've got it all ready for you, Nova."

Nova smiled at that, then lowered her vagina onto Jim's erect penis, held upwards by Kerrigan's sturdy hand. Jim sighed at the wonderful sensation. Her pussy was so wonderfully tight, a beautiful new velvety sheath. Slowly, Nova adapted to the feeling of the veiny intruder, then sank further until his entire length was buried inside her. As she reached the end, Sarah removed her stabilizing hand.

"He has been such a good patient boy," Sarah said playfully. "Give him his reward Nova. And don't you dare stop for anything. He has earned it all the way."

"I wasn't thinking of otherwise," confessed Nova. "I can't imagine what it feels like for him to shoot inside you..."

"Oh it's something all right," Kerrigan said, as she watched Nova rise and descend on Jim's dick. The young blonde braced her arms on Jim's chest, pulling at the chest hair and setting his senses afire. Jim looked down to see his dick disappearing into Nova's hot depths over and over.

Nova began to make more and more noise as her pace increased. A moan here, and then slightly shriller, as she began to feel her own pleasures being satisfied. Eating out Kerrigan had been a wonderful sensation, but this was what would make her cum now, a solid dick plunging into her without abandon. Ever helpful, Jim began to thrust as well, meeting Nova's thrusts halfway, their coupling taking on a furious pace.

Kerrigan found her ways to contribute too. She kissed Jim on the mouth, then returned the favour from earlier and clasped Nova's breasts. Her head descended to work Nova's left nipple, her tongue swiping from side to side. Then she closed her mouth on the nipple and bit softly at it. Nova was in heaven at the combined sensations in her young body, and she began to lose herself in the pleasure.

Kerrigan repeated her action on the other breast as Nova moaned all the louder, the sounds echoing through the room. Her eyes closed in pleasure, her body shuddered. Soon after, she screamed so loudly that Raynor thought the whole ship could've heard it. Nova's body convulsed in her orgasmic throes, and a gush of juices came forward to surround Jim's dick.

Jim Raynor was close as well and that wonderful sensation drove him even closer to the edge, magnified by the sight of Kerrigan lapping at Nova's breasts. As Nova spasmed on his hard cock, her orgasm contracted the muscles of her pussy around him in a wonderfully tight vice-like grip. That new pressure broke his last dwindling defenses, sending him over the edge into the most intense orgasm of his life. Thick ropes of sperm shot from his dick into the tight welcoming cunt around it, coating the inside of Nova's tight womb with his jism. Jim watched almost incredulously as his dick muscles twitched over and over, shooting its load into the beautiful blonde woman above him. The sensation only heightened Nova's pleasure as she enjoyed the wonderfully debasing feeling of Jim's cock spurting deep within her. Nova was enamoured at the prospect, smiling wickedly down at the fountaining dick as Jim filled the hot young Ghost with his seed.

It was a long time until Jim finally stopped coming. He felt like he had unloaded a gallon into Nova's hot, welcoming pussy. Creamy white jism still coated his cock where their bodies were joined, and the outer entrance of Nova's vagina. The blonde Ghost looked down at an exhausted Jim, and smiled seductively. "That felt wonderful."

"Glad to serve." Jim looked back at Kerrigan, who had a pensive look on her face. "How are you doing, darlin'?"

"So glad for you, Jim." Kerrigan's eyes were drawn to the sight of Nova lifting off Jim's spent dick with a squelch from the liquids where their bodies had been joined. Both Nova and Jim exhaled at the sensation. A small amount of cum leaked out onto Jim's pelvis, but Nova seemed to be clenching her inner muscles to hold it in. A useful skill that, Kerrigan reflected.

"Don't be wasting any of it like that," Kerrigan said, teasingly cross. She leaned forward to lap up the cum that had spilled out, giving Jim a good view of her pussy, which was still engorged and slick. "Let me help."

Kerrigan laid down on her back on the floor next to Jim. Nova seemed confused at first until Kerrigan stuck out her tongue, just like Nova had. Comprehension dawned. Delicately, Nova moved her legs over Kerrigan. She threw one leg over the redhead's face, then the other. Then she descended, as Kerrigan had earlier.

As the glistening blonde pussy lowered onto her face, Kerrigan licked at the creamy cunt with gusto. The taste of Jim's jism, not unfamiliar to her, was always welcome. But now it was mixed with Nova's juices, and the combination was heavenly. To lick out another girl's creampie was wonderfully wicked. Sarah lapped away dutifully for some time, lugging out semen with her talented tongue.

"You ready Sarah?" Nova panted in pleasure, as her creamy pussy was lustfully plundered by the former Queen of Blades.

"For what?"

"You'll see. Open wide."

Sarah complied, and Nova unclenched her muscles, releasing a trail of sticky white jism out from her filled vagina. Eagerly, Sarah lapped it up, then continued to suck at the succulent blonde pussy before her until all the visible jism was in her mouth. She spread Nova's folds wide and still saw a still significant amount of Jim's seed higher inside her, and contemplated this evidence of the ferocity of his orgasm. However, in the end Kerrigan decided to leave some mark of his stay in Nova. She remembered the wonderful feel of his seed inside her own cunt, and would not deprive Nova completely of that same sensation.

Sarah sucked at Nova's pussy for a bit longer, so she could taste how Nova tasted on her own, without Jim, a different and wonderful flavour in its own right. Then Kerrigan slapped Nova's round ass, gave her one last hard suck for luck, and nodded upwards. Nova had watched the whole wonderful experience from above and stood on still unsteady legs, looking down at Kerrigan, and then at Jim's deflating cock that had so recently filled her to the brim with his hot seed.

Kerrigan's mouth still had Nova's creampie residue inside. Sarah opened her mouth to Jim, who saw the wonderful sight of her tongue swimming in his sperm and no small amount of the blonde's cunt juices. Then Kerrigan closed her mouth and swallowed loudly, opening once more to prove that it was all descending even further into her body.

The sight was amazing, even to Jim's already dead senses. These two women had drained him dry, emotionally, physically, in every way a man could be. But this had been more than mere sex. Together they jumped onto the bed, their sweaty nude forms spooning each other. Nova quickly fell into a sound and exhausted sleep, her hand clasping Kerrigan's breast, which the redheaded Ghost made no effort to remove. Instead, she looked at Raynor. "How was that for a birthday?"

"Wonderful. I can't believe you did that for me, and you were so open..." Raynor let his voice trail off, then returned. "You let me cum inside another woman."

"You are a good man, Jim," Sarah said, lovingly. "Just with Nova, I'll let you."

"And what about anyone else?"

"Only if you want them dead," Kerrigan said, a hint of her fierceness returning to douse the playfulness. "But we both know you are above that."

"Yeah, I am darlin'." He paused, looking into her green eyes. "I love you Sarah."

She looked back at him, their eyes pouring into each other's depths. "I love you too, Jim. Always."

Jim leaned his head back and fell into an exhausted sleep. As the darkness descended, bizarrely he saw in his mind Tychus Findlay contemplating the scene. "If anyone deserves this luck, you do," he remarked wryly from behind his smoking cigar. "Hell, it's about time."


	2. Chapter 2

Jim Raynor descended into sleep before Sarah Kerrigan's eyes, exhausted beyond words. His birthday present had been happily accepted, a beautiful woman draped under each arm.

Sarah was still relatively awake, unlike her two fellow lovers. Her eyes moved from the prone form of the man she loved to the lithe blonde Ghost next to him, slumbering peacefully.

Kerrigan contemplated Nova Terra's lovely features for a long moment and reflected on their first meeting not so long ago.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Sarah Kerrigan felt it all at once, bemusedly contemplating the constant activity in her life.

There were so few moments in her life when she had actually felt secure, most recently in the arms of Jim Raynor as he had carried her out of the hive.

She felt a rush of affection flood into her with thoughts of Jim. As Kerrigan studied herself, she thought to herself that he would enjoy her gratitude a great deal…and so would she.

The shining metals and sterile white of the laboratory surrounded Kerrigan. She looked into her own reflection on those surfaces critically. The still-Zerg influenced hair had persevered, supplanting the lush locks of her youth, but her form was still appealing beneath the white and grey of her form-fitting Ghost suit.

Sarah felt a sense of anger rise at the laboratory around her. She had always hated these places; they brought back far too many unpleasant memories. However, it was important to Jim that she was here, and Kerrigan had grudgingly admitted that he had a point. They did not understand how the Xel'Naga artifact worked, only that it did; they did not know what Sarah Kerrigan had become.

Sarah herself didn't even know.

To assuage her, Raynor had promised her safety and his imminent return. As one of the only men in the sector she felt she could trust, his devotion and eyes brimming with concern, Kerrigan could not bring herself to refuse.

Raynor had returned to the  _Hyperion_  to take stock of the heavy casualties of the recent battle. Kerrigan could still not believe that they had succeeded in attacking Char and rescuing her, but here she was.

Someone else was here too.

Sarah felt a sense of chagrin, realizing Jim's promise to protect her was a well-intentioned but impossible one. The former Queen of Blades was hated by almost everyone in the sector, and even a man as powerful as Raynor could not stop them all.

Kerrigan could take care of herself, though. Now it was time to prove it again.

There was no solid evidence of an intruder. No red lights blinked, no alarms blared, or any other emergency activity. Sarah simply…knew that something was wrong.

The former Queen of Blades rose quietly, and gathered her thoughts in a sense of resolve. At least there would be some excitement for her, after days of sterile tests, and she felt her combat training kick in.

The hour was late. Her opponent had picked the most opportune time to attack, which denoted professionalism. The fact that they had not been detected by what Sarah trusted as Jim's most ardent security measures also contributed to that feeling.

There was one man above all the others who wanted Kerrigan dead: Arcturus Mengsk, Emperor of the Terran Dominion. At his call were the fearsome Terran Ghosts. With half his fleet in orbit of Char under the semi-renegade command of his son Valerian, it would be no difficult thing to sneak onto the surface.

It had to be a Ghost. No one else in the sector combined both the skill and the efficiency required with the desire to see her dead.

Sarah smiled despite herself. This would be fun.

Kerrigan rose with an agile grace from her bed, leaping onto the cold floor in a combat crouch, eyes studying her surroundings. Then she went to the door, taking a position next to it, ready to spring on the first person to come through.

She waited. Ghosts were known for their stealth, for their ability to reach and eliminate their targets with a minimum of fuss. Kerrigan had been among their number, possibly the greatest the sector had ever seen. What would she do in an assassin's place?

She would not go through the door. It would be too obvious. Kerrigan would instead…

Her eyes snapped to the air duct on the other side of the room and she hastily dove away from her doorside position.

The familiar ring of a C-10 canister rifle barked and a round struck home where her head had been only a moment before. Kerrigan rolled back onto her feet, her face furious, and looked with a menacing stare at the air duct.

The grate flew off with extreme violence, the screws spinning away to clatter along the floor. Kerrigan telekinetically turned it lengthwise and flung it back inside toward where she suspected her attacker was.

To avoid it, her would-be assassin dove downwards into the room with the odd distortion in the air attributable to personal cloaking. Others might have trouble seeing it, but Kerrigan had long learned how to spot the cloak with her well trained eye.

With a feral expression on her face, knowing she had only moments before the other Ghost fired again, Kerrigan drove forward at the shimmering form.

Her long leg lashed forward. The enemy Ghost had raised their rifle to fire again, as Kerrigan had foreseen, but with their hands full and the swiftness of Kerrigan's rush, they had no choice but to use it instead to block the vicious kick. The C-10 canister rifle went spinning away along the floor from the two combatants.

The blow drove her opponent back a few paces as well, and the cloak began to fail. Suddenly, her opponent was finally revealed before her.

Kerrigan knew her. Nova Terra, Mengsk's best Ghost.

Jim had spoken about her, how he had chosen the mysterious and shadowy Gabriel Tosh, earning Nova's enmity. Kerrigan had known her before that as one of the most skillful Terran combatants in the sector.

Jim had neglected to say she was beautiful as well. Sarah dimly reflected that maybe that had been for her own sake.

Nova was still young, her blonde hair operative straight, Ghost goggles perched atop it. Her features were delicate, but what drew attention were her green eyes. While Kerrigan had green eyes of her own, she had never seen them ever look so cold, menacing, and lacking in empathy.

Kerrigan felt a surge of sympathy as she saw those eyes and what they meant. Neural resocialization and the resulting loyalty it earned had long been a tool of the Terran military. Kerrigan knew that this was not the true Nova. This young creature attacking her was something else entirely.

It reminded Kerrigan of her own recent destructive role as the Queen of Blades. With these thoughts swirling in her mind, Kerrigan hesitated.

In battle, hesitation is dangerous. It is even more so against as skilled an opponent as Nova Terra.

It was a testament to Sarah Kerrigan's abilities that she did not simply die on the spot. The moment her hesitation had cost forced her onto the defensive against the series of blows from the combat knife that had somehow sprouted into Nova's hand.

Kerrigan reeled backwards, giving ground. Nova pressed her advantage, swinging high, low, feinting and thrusting, Sarah parrying as best she could in her weaponless state.

Then Nova unleashed a kick of her own. Kerrigan felt the blow impact her ribs and flew backwards onto the ground, completely winded.

Nova Terra sprang forward with her knife to make a brutal, efficient end.

Equally suddenly she stopped, hanging strangely in the air as if time had suddenly stopped.

Kerrigan looked hard into those cold green eyes of Nova, holding the other Ghost in place with flaring eyes.

"Nova," Kerrigan said, still breathless from the kick that had connected with her. "How nice it is to meet you."

Nova still strained forward as she spoke. "Sarah Kerrigan. The sector will be well rid of you."

"Don't do this, Nova," Kerrigan said softly. "I know what it's like. I know how it feels. Don't let him control you."

The green eyes shone dispassionately. "I have been given my mission. I will complete it."

Kerrigan's control began to wane. Nova took a single straining step forward.

"Don't make me kill you, Nova." Sarah let a note of pleading enter her voice.

Nova would have none of it. She moved forward again.

Sarah let her eyes look away from Nova, allowing the enemy Ghost another precious step forward. Then she brought the newest focus of her attention forward, floating, towards the side of Nova's head.

The C-10 canister rifle looked bizarre as it hung unsupported in the air. It slowly closed the distance towards Nova's head, the barrel pointed straight at her. The blonde Ghost stopped struggling for a moment, eyes darting sideways to study the weapon, and then back to Kerrigan.

"We all know every mission could be our last," Nova said dispassionately. "We must do all we can for the objective. For the Dominion."

She pressed forward again, and Kerrigan realized that she was nearing the end of her telekinetic strength. Holding the rifle and Nova in place was taxing; she had to make a decision.

Nova took another step, almost within striking range. Kerrigan knew she was in mortal danger and that the blonde Ghost was still firmly under the sway of her neural resocialization. Nova would kill her, had not even tried to pretend otherwise.

One small effort to hold down the trigger and it would be done. Nova's head would explode, and Mengsk's best assassin would be no more. Kerrigan and Raynor would be safe.

As Kerrigan continued to hesitate, Nova approached ever closer, and began to swing her knife forward in a brutal, deadly blow.

Then suddenly, the restraining pressure on Nova was lost. The sudden change of momentum sent Nova past her opponent as Kerrigan deftly sidestepped the rush. Lithely, the blonde Ghost whirled, pushing off her low center of gravity with the knife poised before her to plunge it deep into Kerrigan's breast.

With all the telekinetic power she still had, Kerrigan drove the butt of the C-10 Canister rifle into the side of Nova's head.

The blonde Ghost's head snapped to the side, her breath exhaling. Those cold green eyes closed as Nova collapsed back onto the floor. For a moment, Kerrigan was afraid, but she still heard the shallow breaths and observed the rise and fall of Nova's breasts.

Kerrigan stood there, looking down at the prostate form of her would-be assassin, breathing heavily from her exertions. The rifle fell with a clatter to the floor.

Poor Nova. She had been willing to accept death for her objective, her former personality overwritten like some sort of computer program. Nova Terra deserved more from life than to be some catspaw.

Kerrigan could relate like few others with the unconscious young Ghost. She had done so much ill as the Queen of Blades, and only the devotion of the man she loved had given her a second chance.

Nova deserved one too.

Sarah lifted Nova's limp form, cradling her in her arms over to her own unoccupied bed. Despite her hopes, Kerrigan knew she could not leave Nova as she was. The blonde Ghost was dangerous, she could return to kill either Sarah or Raynor or both. She could not allow that to happen.

Kerrigan let Nova drop onto the bed and studied her from above. There were chances of disaster in her experiment, of permanent brain damage or something even worse. She did not know the extent of her powers, but she had to try.

It was the only chance Nova had…a far better chance than a canister rifle shell to the skull.

Slowly, Kerrigan extended a hand forward and touched Nova's forehead delicately, stroking back a stray lock of blonde hair, then stood back. Her eyes fixed on the blonde Ghost and blazed with sudden intensity. Lights inside the room flickered, various items around the shaking, moving. Kerrigan ignored all of it, instead focusing on the blonde Ghost's mind, searching for the damage and finding it easily.

Kerrigan's eyes closed as she set to her arduous task. Neutral resocialization was a powerful procedure, and Sarah did not believe she could ever restore Nova to what she could have been. At the very least though, Kerrigan would try her best.

The unconscious Ghost's eyes suddenly sprang open, green and unseeing, and she screamed. Kerrigan did not relent, as she continued to unleash her full powers, hoping beyond hope it would be enough. Around her, the room continued to unmake itself chaotically, but Kerrigan ignored it all.

Minutes passed. Nova's eyes closed again after her outburst, her body settling downwards as her mind was altered by Kerrigan's will. The blonde's face was almost peaceful now as Kerrigan continued her work.

Then, finally, Kerrigan felt finished. She was exhausted; the former Queen of Blades had been forced into a far more strenuous session than any she had done for some time. Kerrigan felt an overwhelming drowsiness descend upon her. She fell forward and felt a warm cushion beneath her head, and fell into darkness.

* * *

Sarah Kerrigan woke.

The former Queen of Blades looked up and saw why she had awakened; Nova's eyes were open now, looking down at Kerrigan. In her exhaustion, Kerrigan had fallen onto Nova's form on the bed, her head cushioned by the blonde Ghost's small breast.

Kerrigan first instinct was to redden, and she lifted her head off with a guilty look. Then she remembered the earlier circumstances and sprang off the bed completely.

Distantly, Sarah knew that Nova could have killed her while she had been resting. The blonde Ghost had obviously woken before her.

The fact that she hadn't was a good sign, and a bloom of hope surged inside Kerrigan.

"…Nova?" Sarah asked tentatively, studying the blonde Ghost below.

There was something different about Nova. The cold green eyes had were leant a new warmth, the rigid professionalism gone from her delicate blonde features.

"Sarah." Nova said the name slowly, her stare meeting Kerrigan's curious one with a smile. "I haven't felt like this…for a long time…"

Kerrigan studied Nova suspiciously, but in light of recent events, she lowered her guard slightly.

"How do you feel?"

"Amazing." Nova eyes flickered distantly. "I feel like…myself. Like waking from a bad dream. For the first time in years."

Kerrigan found herself unleashing a torrent of words in guilt. "I did what I could, Nova. I don't even know what that was. I'm not even sure if I could repeat it. I just…tried…"

Nova looked deeply into Sarah's eyes, green on green. Then she said two words that lifted Sarah's heart higher than any experience not involving Jim.

"Thank you."

Kerrigan considered the words, and then replied. "You're welcome."

There was a pregnant pause.

"You could have killed me," Nova said quietly.

"What?"

"You could have just shot me. I was certainly trying to kill you." Nova's voice was steady. "But you didn't."

"No." Sarah studied Nova's face. "I couldn't do that to you Nova. You could've tried to kill me as well, right before I woke."

"Not after the read I got on you." Nova gave Kerrigan a radiant smile. "You know, it's not only one way."

"What?"

"Your mind touched mine. I know a few things about you too, about why you saved me."

Kerrigan reddened again. "What did you…"

"I understand you now, Sarah Kerrigan. More than anyone, except maybe Jim Raynor. Your love for him is…fierce." Nova sighed. "I can't imagine what it is to be so in love and loved in turn anymore."

Kerrigan nodded. "We have been through so much together."

"I also know how you feel about me," Nova said in a low, even voice. "I want you to know I feel the same. But I know Jim is special to you. You two are made for each other. I won't press the issue."

Sarah looked down at Nova. The blonde face was open, so different from its cold mask before. Nova's eyes were bright, her face hopeful but sad.

This young blonde woman was in love with her. Kerrigan found herself studying Nova in a more searching way than ever.

Nova had a gorgeous body on her. The small young breasts were constricted beneath the form-fitting Ghost suit similar to Kerrigan's own, but they looked appealing shapely. Nova was taller than average, not uncommon for a field operative. Her lips were an unadorned pink, her beauty completely natural and enticing. The legs stretched long and lovely beneath her, the shape of hip and leg wonderfully feminine.

The blonde Ghost had shifted to lying on her side to study Kerrigan above her. Kerrigan found her eyes drawn to Nova's shapely ass extending behind her.

Kerrigan distantly knew how wrong her carnal thoughts were. Jim's potential reaction and Nova's tenuous state of mind came to the forefront. However, the former Queen of Blade's emotions were still roiling from her duel and her exertions, and her inhibitions were low.

Slowly, Sarah Kerrigan descended, bringing her face into Nova's, and the two female Ghosts' lips met in a passionate first kiss.

Kerrigan lingered in that feeling for a long moment, and was unable to control her tongue as it snuck out. Nova's eyes widened slightly and then she met Kerrigan's tongue with her own. The young blonde Ghost below snaked her arms around Kerrigan, pulling her head and warm body ever closer.

Then, breathless, Kerrigan broke the kiss. Nova's eyes were sparkling as she studied Kerrigan, her expression one of contentment, lust, and joy all in one.

"That was nice, Sarah." Nova said excitedly. "But what about Jim?"

"I'll bring him around later. For now I want you. I NEED you." Kerrigan's eyes fell again to study Nova's gorgeous young form.

Then Kerrigan lowered herself onto the bed, swinging one leg then the other to straddle Nova's legs below her. Her lips descended again to meet the blonde's again and then she slowly lifted herself up to tower above the younger Ghost.

Nova looked upwards at Kerrigan's lovely form as it rose above her, their legs entangled. Slowly, carefully, Sarah drew a hand to the zipper of her Ghost suit, with eyes only for Nova and her own reaction.

As Kerrigan slowly, torturously drew the zipper downwards, Nova reflected on Kerrigan's own beauty. The face that could be fierce in love and hate, the swell of her sizable breasts beneath the Ghost suit, Sarah's long lean legs and more than ample curves. Nova could feel herself getting wetter between her legs, her expression lustful, studying Sarah as the ravishing former Queen of Blades began to bare herself.

No Ghost ever wore much under their form fitting Ghost suit. It was impractical; they needed maximum flexibility for combat. It also promised that Ghosts were nearly naked beneath.

Sarah Kerrigan was no exception. She snaked the zipper downwards before Nova's hungry eyes, exposing the cleft between her breasts and her belly button. Leaving herself half zipped, Kerrigan opened the top of her suit to reveal her breasts.

Nova felt another thrill of excitement pass through her as she studied that two newly exposed globes. Kerrigan's breasts were larger than she had expected from a fellow Ghost, certainly larger than hers. They were adorned with a pair of dark nipples extended outwards in rigid arousal. Kerrigan loomed above with her Ghost suit half-open, looking almost shy as she watched Nova study her topless form.

"You're so beautiful Sarah," Nova commented after a time, her eyes finally drawing off the lovely sight of Kerrigan's breasts. The blonde Ghost's now unclad hands almost unconsciously rose to cup each of Sarah's mounds, getting a good feel for them and flicking her thumbs across the nipples. Kerrigan exhaled loudly, looking down at Nova's hands latched onto her breasts.

Then Nova's pleasantly warm hands fell away. The former Queen of Blades watched as the young blonde Ghost hungrily gripped the zipper of her newfound lover and lowered it even further.

Both Kerrigan and Nova studied the progress as the Ghost suit opened completely, exposing the Sarah's mound of red curls and her long, lean legs. There was a moment of curious, lustful study, then Nova finally peeled the Ghost suit completely off Kerrigan, slipping a delicate hand forward to work between Kerrigan's thighs.

Kerrigan was completely unclad now, straddling Nova as the blonde Ghost's hand slipped downwards through the soft red public hairs into the former Queen of Blades' pussy. As Kerrigan felt Nova's fingers enter her she moaned, her body thrusting downwards and rocking in desire.

Nova explored the sensations of Sarah's pussy for a while, getting a good feel for her blatant arousal. Then Sarah suddenly caught Nova's hand and pulled it out. "I don't want to cum yet, Nova…not like this."

She pulled Nova's hand to her lips and sucked on it gently, tasting herself with a hungry, promising expression. "I want our first time to be a little more special."

Kerrigan's nude body still towered above Nova, the blonde Ghost studying her from below. Sarah looked into Nova's eyes. "You've seen all of me. Now I want to see all of you."

Sarah's body fell forward slightly, the gravity tugging downwards on her breasts, giving Nova an even more beautiful view. Then Kerrigan reached a slender hand forward to tug at the front of Nova's own suit.

The blonde Ghost smiled up at Kerrigan. She placed a hand on Kerrigan's own, delicately, lovingly, and guided the other's hand downwards.

Kerrigan soon had Nova's suit open, the pressure releasing from the form-fitting material to expose the womanly flesh beneath. Then, in a sudden, hungry gesture, she put her hands on the inside of the suit and thrust it open, baring Nova completely.

The form-fitting Ghost suits do not leave much to the imagination. Kerrigan saw with joy that Nova even more beautiful than she had suspected. Nova flushed slightly, an endearing red tinge colouring her face, watching as Kerrigan's eyes swept up and down her form.

Nova's breasts were small, pink tipped, but…perky, for all that. Kerrigan studied them, and the mount of blonde curls beneath the developed muscles of Nova's abdomen and curve of hip.

Kerrigan returned the favour from earlier. Slowly, she cupped one of Nova's breasts in her hand, giving it a good squeeze, then brought her head forward to lap at one of the pink nubs. Nova gave a faint cry, looking down to see Sarah lapping at her sensitive pink nipple, which hardened visibly at the assault.

Then Kerrigan straightened above Nova. "Nova…I need you…" Carefully, she began to move her body forward. Nova looked upwards at Kerrigan as the redheaded Ghost brought her body forward until her legs straddled the blonde's head.

Nova looked up and saw Kerrigan's female form above her face, the other's green eyes peering downwards. Then she looked down to see the pussy presented so wondrously to her by Sarah, so moist, so pretty, so enticing.

"Ok?" Sarah asked from high above, looking down with an expression that was worried, curious and excited all in one.

"Ok?" Nova laughed, studying th lovely cunt poised above her. Sarah flushed, and Nova prematurely ended her laughter to reassure her lover.

"You are so beautiful, Sarah Kerrigan. I'm going to make you cum in my mouth before this is all over. I want to see how you taste."

Kerrigan was prepared to lower herself, but the blonde Ghost instead raised her head as if she could not wait another moment to give Kerrigan a shocking, magnificent lick at her cunt.

Sarah felt that moist tongue enter her very center and sighed in pleasure. Nova gave Kerrigan a swirl of tongue inside her, then leaned her head back. The blonde Ghost smacked her lips with relish, smiling upwards at Kerrigan.

"Yummy. Can I have some more?"

Well, that was more than enough encouragement for Kerrigan. The former Queen of Blades lowered her pussy downwards onto Nova's, smiling, welcoming face, and felt the blonde Ghost begin lapping away again as soon as she could.

There were no words for the sensations of pleasure reverberating through Sarah's body. Sarah Kerrigan looked down to see Nova's blonde head between her legs, licking away dutifully, her green eyes upraised, sparkling. Nova's face smiled upwards, demonstrating her enjoyment of her bottom position even as Kerrigan rode her pussy on that blonde face.

Nova's tongue felt so good. Kerrigan felt the hot, wet muscle slipping inside her again and again, the other Ghost's hands moving into position at her pussy as well. Sarah's hands rose to squeeze at her own aroused breasts and then descend to grab at Nova's head, hands on the blonde hair to draw the former Dominion assassin even further into her pussy. Nova did not protest; the younger Ghost was having the time of her life as she ate out one of the most famed beauties of the sector.

Kerrigan shuddered. She knew she was close. Not even Jim could lick her pussy so well, so devotedly, so hungrily. Nova was a tireless professional in more ways than one, Kerrigan was delighted to learn.

Then suddenly, without warning, Nova's hands shot forward. They gripped the roundness of Kerrigan's ass and gave it a firm squeeze from below. Kerrigan moaned, and then rose off of Nova.

The smile vanished off her blonde features as Kerrigan moved her pussy upwards and away. It was replaced by a sadness as Nova contemplated her lover's moves with lips glistening with Kerrigan's fluids.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Not even remotely." Sarah gave Nova a reassuring smile. "I am too close my dear."

She paused, and her expression grew wickedly hungry. "I want to taste you as well, Nova."

The former Queen of Blades rotated herself, so that her body was facing away from Nova's face. Then she lowered herself again, putting the two Ghosts into a 69-position.

Beneath Kerrigan, Nova smile returned as she was again presented with her luscious target, and lapped away. Once more, Sarah felt Nova's hot tongue at work and studied her own target. Beneath the nest of blonde curls, Nova's pussy was almost virginal, a small and beautiful example of femininity. It glistened there, almost teasing Kerrigan in its loveliness as she studied it curiously.

The former Queen of Blades had not gone down on a woman before.

There was a first time for everything.

With a look of pure lust on her features, Sarah drove her head forward and gave a long, lingering first lick at Nova's pussy.

The younger Ghost moaned mid-lick of Kerrigan's own cunt, the sound muffled and sending pleasurable vibrations through the redheaded Ghost. Kerrigan contemplated Nova's strong, lush taste and gave another lash of tongue, then another. Sarah grew into a steady rhythm of licks as on the other end, her own pussy was attacked by her resplendent blonde lover.

It was an enchanting scene. The two beautiful Ghosts, bodies draped over the other as they licked at one another's cunts with unceasing, undeniable passion. Occasionally Sarah or Nova would let out a moan of pleasure muffled by the other's pussy. The soft sounds of their licking continued, the smell of female arousal and sex filling the formerly sterile air of the laboratory.

Kerrigan had been all too close to orgasm from Nova's earlier ministrations. She had only barely managed to hold on again till now. Nova was tireless though, her considerable stamina serving her in good stead in her newest objective, to make her lover Sarah Kerrigan cum as hard as possible.

Sarah shuddered. There was another wet lash of tongue at her pussy, and another, and another, unrelenting. Kerrigan let out her loudest moan yet. "Nova, I'm so close…"

Nova brought her head up into Kerrigan's pussy and licked even deeper and faster, and then more importantly, sucked hard at the exposed clit.

Holy hell. Sarah had not even realized that Nova had been neglecting the clit, waiting slowly to build up the sexual tension. The young blonde Ghost clearly knew a thing about cunnilingus after all. As Nova licked for all she was worth, Kerrigan exploded in orgasm above her, her pussy spasming furiously. Nova capped her licks at Kerrigan's clit, her tongue snaking downwards to taste at the fluids that marked Kerrigan's orgasm.

The former Queen of Blades moaned. As her body shuddered, she studied the blonde pussy before her, still glistening with its own need. Sarah placed both her hands below her lover onto that round, unbelievably hot ass of Nova, squeezing hard, driving her face forward to suck at Nova's clit as well.

Nova cried out loudly, a piercing scream muffled by Kerrigan's cunt. Then, suddenly, the young blonde Ghost was shaking as well. Her body convulsed, her well-toned muscles convulsing. Kerrigan sighed with happiness that she had brought her newest lover to powerful orgasm, letting her tongue also snake forward to taste even more Nova as the blonde began to cum in a relentless, youthful orgasm.

Even with that amazing sensation of culmination, Nova kept her mouth dutifully glued to Kerrigan's pussy, and Sarah did the same to the young blonde Ghost. Both of them seemed to be testing which one would break first, to demonstrate their weaker devotion, even as they made the other explode into brilliant climax.

Neither broke in the end.

Eventually, both of their pussies had finally had enough of the exquisite treatment. Exhausted, the two female Ghosts let their heads fall backwards at the same time, breathing heavily. Their eyes were closed, but when they opened them they could still see the results of their ministrations, the cunts still glistening in arousal above their faces.

No words were exchanged as they caught their breath.

Then Kerrigan swung herself back around, and fell forward back onto the same breast she had rested on earlier. Nova smiled lovingly down at her and got a radiant look of contentment in return.

Suddenly, Nova let the faintest amount of embarrassment enter her features for the first time. She looked at Kerrigan. "Oh my God Sarah…"

"What?" Kerrigan asked, still toying at Nova's small but perfect breast, looking along the slender, sweating form.

"This is a lab. They have cameras..."

Kerrigan laughed. Nova looked at her questioningly. "You don't mind others seeing what we just did, Sarah?"

The former Queen of Blades pointed at a nearby camera. It was completely off its hinges, a victim of the violent telekinetic maelstrom as Sarah had treated Nova.

"Don't worry, my dear," Kerrigan said lightly. "No one saw."

Nova still had her doubts. "What about Jim, Sarah…"

It was Kerrigan's turn to let embarrassment colour her features. "I'll tell him eventually. I'm sure he'll understand, as a living breathing man." Her turn grew huskier. "No one could resist a lusty Nova Terra."

Nova smiled at that, and subsided. They relaxed for a moment, the two Ghosts in the other's arms.

Kerrigan spoke up. "No one will believe you've changed, Nova. You'll be treated just like I have."

There was a pause. Then Nova looked deep into the older woman's eyes. "I am grateful for everything you've done Sarah. But what do I do now…"

"It won't be easy," Sarah confessed. "At least you are yourself again. You can stay in my personal quarters on the  _Hyperion_ , but you'll need to stay stealthed for a while. Until I reveal you to Jim and convince him."

"You're sure we can do that?" Nova's youthful blonde features looked doubtful. "We didn't exactly part on good terms last time."

Sarah smiled wickedly. "I'm sure together we can find a way. It is almost his birthday. Together, we could give him quite a present."

Another pause.

"Come stay with me Nova."

Nova looked into Kerrigan's eyes, green on green, and spoke a single, lingering word.

"Always."

* * *

Kerrigan remembered.

It hadn't been that long ago. Sarah had been right in the end; together, she and Nova had ensured Jim's approval of their…arrangement.

Slowly, Sarah snaked one hand out from under Jim's arm and stroked at Nova's blonde head. The former Dominion assassin stirred slightly, her eyes opening slightly to study Kerrigan.

Nova smiled upwards at Kerrigan, a sleepy, dreamy, lovely smile conveying affection. Then her green eyes closed again.

Kerrigan felt herself smile at her two slumbering lovers.

The future was uncertain, but one thing at the very least wasn't: some things are just worth fighting for.


End file.
